


Confessions

by unbirthdaydance



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbirthdaydance/pseuds/unbirthdaydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates Minho and Kibum have a very awkward conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

“Give that back, you asshole!”  
  
Kibum just laughed, clutching the book Minho had been reading close to his chest. He was wearing nothing more than an oversized light pink sweater long enough to fall halfway down his thighs. His eyes were bright with mischief, nose scrunched up adorably.  
  
“Make me,” said Kibum, fingers tapping invitingly on the book cover. He grinned.  
  
Minho growled and tackled him to the none-too-comfortable dorm bed. Kibum squeaked and flailed, bare legs tangling with Minho’s own as they rolled about, wrestling for the book.  
  
Finally, Minho managed to snatch the book back and set it out of Kibum’s reach. Kibum, on his back and pinned down by Minho sitting on his hips, pouted up at his roommate.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“It’s your own fault, jerkward,” said Minho. He leaned forward, placing his palms on either side of Kibum’s shoulders. “You stole it from me in the first place.”  
  
Kibum rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”  
  
They were quiet for some moments after that. Minho was breathing a little harder than a half-assed wrestling match should have made him. He lowered his head, sweat-soaked bangs brushing Kibum’s forehead, their faces only inches away.  
  
He should probably get off the bed fairly soon, before Kibum noticed he was still half-hard. That might initially be explained by the simple sensation of rolling around on the cot, but any such adrenaline-fueled arousal should have faded by now.  
  
Minho’s, of course, hadn’t. It was hard not to be aroused when he had pretty, confident Kibum lying on the sheets beneath him, one thigh pressed between Minho’s knees, lips close enough to kiss.  
  
And,  _fuck_ , did Minho want to kiss him.  
  
Kibum, as if sensing some shift in Minho’s mood, reached up to play with the tassels dangling from the front of Minho’s hoodie.  
  
“Um, I have a question.”  
  
Minho frowned. Kibum averted his gaze, tongue flicking nervously at his lips. His fingers continued to tug lightly at Minho’s hoodie. Minho would have sat up again to give Kibum more space, but he didn’t want Kibum to stop whatever he was doing with the tassels.  
  
“You know you can ask me anything,” Minho said instead.  
  
He meant it, too. Unless Kibum asked about Minho’s attraction to him. In which case, Minho was very definitely going to lie, because there was no way he was risking their friendship and roommate situation by being all awkward and ‘hey, baby, I’d love to tap your pretty ass’.  
  
Kibum wound the tassels around his index finger, frowned, and let them go. He still wasn’t looking at Minho.  
  
“Do you think I’m attractive?”  
  
Minho went still. This wasn’t  _quite_ the question he was afraid of, but it was close enough to make him nervous.  
  
“I, um,” he said, casting about for a way to say this without giving anything away. “Yeah?”  
  
“You don’t sound very sure about that.”  
  
Minho sighed, dipping his head low enough to lightly brush their noses together for a brief moment.  
  
“It’s just a weird thing to ask, okay?” he said. “But yeah, you’re attractive. Very attractive.”  
  
Kibum smiled. It was a strange smile, almost shy. Minho had never seen Kibum shy. The guy had more balls than the rest of Minho’s testosterone-fueled soccer team put together, he was pretty sure.  
  
“Good,” said Kibum. His eyelashes fluttered down over the curve of his cheekbones. “I- I think you’re attractive, too.”  
  
“Er, thanks,” said Minho, because he didn’t know what else to say.  
  
“You’re welcome, asshole,” muttered Kibum, a slight flush staining those flawless cheekbones, indicating his embarrassment.  
  
They went quiet again. A subtle warmth had blossomed in Minho’s chest at Kibum’s words, however, even if he wasn’t quite sure how Kibum had meant them.  
  
“Minho.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Kibum swallowed and took a deep breath, like he was working himself up to say something difficult. Minho braced himself for what that might be.  
  
“I mean,” said Kibum, stumbling over his words a little, and glaring fiercely at the tassels wound between his fingers. “I think you’re attractive. Like, not just abstractly, but like, _actually_. Like, um. And I just- I wondered-”  
  
“Yeah?” said Minho again, breathier this time. His stomach had flipped over at Kibum’s words, at what he surely  _couldn’t_ be implying. “What did you wonder?”  
  
Kibum’s glare became a scowl. He gave the tassels a hard yank, making Minho yelp.  
  
“Could you  _be_  any more clueless?” Kibum demanded. “Here I am trying to confess to you without fucking up our friendship, and you’re just staring at me like some hot muscle-y dude from a romance novel cover- oh shit, pretend I didn’t say that-  _stop laughing_!”  
  
Minho couldn’t help it; he buried his face in the crook of Kibum’s neck and snorted with laughter. There was more than a little edge of vaguely hysterical relief in the laughter; here he’d been worrying himself to death about keeping his feelings from Kibum secret so he wouldn’t ruin things between them, and it turned out that Kibum felt the exact same way.  
  
“Sorry,” Minho said, drawing in a shaky breath to calm himself. “I, uh, I like you too.” He grinned and raised his head to look Kibum in the eyes again. “Like, _actually_.”  
  
Kibum smacked one of Minho’s shoulders, but there was a pleased sparkle in his expression that he couldn’t quite conceal. Minho’s grin softened into an affectionate smile.  
  
“Good, we’re on the same page then,” said Kibum. He wound his fingers in the tassels again and tugged Minho closer. “Now kiss me, pretty boy.”  
  
Minho was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
